dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Desmond Swift
Desmond Swift (' デズモンドスウィフト', Dezumondo Suifuto) is a character featured in The Last Saiyan. He is a poor boy who lives in Sector 2 (formerly known as North City). He is blind in his right eye. He is a member of the underground resistance that fights against King Jibal. He is an acquaintance of Nir, and he aids the muto in getting to the Dragons of the Dawn in Act III of the story. Appearance Desmond has long dirty blond hair and green eyes. His skin is pale and often dirty. Since Desmond is so poor, he is usually seen covered in grime an dirt, and he is very thin on account of him not having much food to eat. He is blind in his right eye, and this causes the eye to point in a different direction from his left eye sometimes. Desmond has a large scar extending from his collarbone to his navel from where he was once hit by an energy blast from an Ordained soldier. His clothes are dirty and considered little more than old rags. Personality Desmond is carefree. He likes to spend his time alone, practicing his pickpocket techniques or playing his ukelele. He has a great love of music and may spend hours a day playing. Desmond has an inferiority complex due to his low station in life and his partial blindness. Despite this, he is an optimist, although he is also a realist. When he meets Nir, he tells the muto a lot about how life in North City actually works, causing Nir to think the other boy is quite cynical. To this, Desmond says he is just describing how things are, not how people want to see them. Desmond fights for Sciaon Malbarion's rebellion and is very much against the tyrannical reign of Jibal. He hates being confined in any way. He is not a particularly good fighter, but he did once attack an Ordained soldier for making fun of his eye. The soldier attacked Desmond and hit him with a large energy blast that nearly killed him. Indeed, Desmond stated later that he had been technically killed by the attack, but had been resuscitated in a nearby hospital after being "dead" for a few minutes. This experience changed Desmond and made him more reckless and more of an optimist than he was before. History Desmond Swift was born in North City and grew up there as a poor boy. His parents were killed when he was very young, and he does not like to talk about what happened to them, though he hinted that they were murdered. Desmond spent much of his formative years begging on the streets. He stole a ukelele from a store and was taught how to play it by homeless man. Thereafter, he played on the streets and tried to accrue money to pay for food with his skill. Desmond later joined Sciaon Malbarion's cause and became integrated in the resistance's army in North City. He functioned as a delivery boy and scout for them. Desmond was encountered by Nir in North City as the boy made his way to the mountain haven of the Dragons of the Dawn, the home of four mythical martial artist masters who he hoped would allow him to train under them. Desmond led Nir through the city as the two tried to sneak past Ordained soldiers. During the trip, Desmond told Nir a lot about the goings on the world as well as the miserable daily lives the poor people in the city were going through. Later, the two had to physically defend themselves against numerous soldiers. Trivia *Desmond is superficially inspired by Jónsi. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Child Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Orphan Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Pure human Category:Humans Category:Main Character(s) Category:POV characters Category:Son